1. Field of the Invention
During his lifetime, inventor David Elmer Blickenstaff, now deceased, did, as an orchardist, frequent his ranch--located in Stanislaus County, Calif.--attendant the operation of the premises, including soil preparation for planting, cultivation, irrigation, and--in particular--inspection and maintenance of an almond orchard on such premises. Against such background of inventor's activities, the present variety of almond tree was discovered.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the United States Patent Office Manual of Classifiation.